


Reflection

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: Gleeful-Wolf [1]
Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is dead, It's glee you have to have songs!, M/M, Past Nogitsune stuff, Songfic, kissing step cousins-Kurt and stiles are not blood related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the trauma with the Nogitsune, John Stilinski thinks it best to send son to his step brother Burt Hummel. But will trouble or a certain Sourwolf follow Stiles to Lima?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place after season 3b for teen wolf and mid-season two for Glee.

                                                              

 

"...I'm not arguing about this about this anymore, Stiles! You are going to go live with Burt. I've already talked to him and got your plane ticket to Cleveland. He'll pick you up and the airport." John Stilinski, Sheriff of Beacon Hills told his son.

"I'm sure my step-uncle doesn't need my problems. Burt's still recovering from that heart attack. And that reminds me, you need to eat more salads for lunch no more burgers!" Stiles received the parental stink-eye for that remark, "Besides didn't we miss Burt's wedding?"

 _"Yes, Stiles_ we did! you were possessed by a Japanese Fox demon! That was hell bent on destroying the town!" John said flatly.

Stiles sighed, yeah, being possessed by a Nogitsune had not been fun at all. To many times in the last few months Stiles thought he was losing his mind, "Dad,I can't leave! The Pack-"

"I've talked to Scott and Derek, they both agree that getting out of town would be good for you." It was in fact the only thing the two wolves had agreed on, John thought.

"But Dad!"

"Stiles. it will only be for a couple of months, the rest of the school year at most." John said, running a hand through his graying blonde hair. "You're still not sleeping and the nightmares are actually getting worse! I know you haven't been eating the way a boy your age should be eating, eighter." He sighed, "Son,you have to stop blaming your self for all the deaths...For Allison's death. It wasn't-"

" _It was my fault! I let it in!"_ Stiles screamed.

"You know that's not true. No one blames you..."

"I blame me." Stiles said coldly, truthfully.

"That's the problem, son. Yes, what happened was tragic. But it wasn't your fault."

Stiles looked away.

"I can't help you, Scott can't and you aren't letting anyone in. For a while I thought Malia..."

"I don't want to talk about her!" Stiles snarled. It had become obvious that the were-coyote had only been using Stiles as a way into the Pack. It had hurt to walk in to his room one afternoon and find Malia fucking Isaac on Stiles bed.

"...but maybe Kurt can."

Stiles glance up at his father at the name.

"You boys always seemed to know how to help each other when Burt and I were at a lost." Stiles started to protest but John cut him off, "My decision is final, son. You leave in three hours. Start packing."

Stiles hissed wordlessly as he turned and stomped up the stairs. John sighed; he hoped this was the right thing to do. Because he really had no clue what else he could or should do for Stiles. He wanted his son back and not the shadow that stood in his place.

***

Stiles flopped down on his bed, glaring at this reflection in the full length mirror hanging on his open closet door. the radio was playing in the back ground, softly Stiles began to sing along with the song that was playing...

" _Look at me, you may think you see who I really am,"_ Stiles pulled out his cell phone from his hoodie pocket, hastily going through the texts that had been saved, freezing when he saw one from Allison. It had been dated around the time he was in the hospital for tests. He shuddered because a couple days later...Stiles dropped the phone onto the floor.

" _But you'll never know me, everyday it's as if I play a part, now I see..."_ Stiles sat up on the bed staring into the mirror. The Nogitsune had taken many things from him but it also had left some things, powers, knowledge behind. Slow Stiles was learn how to use both. He wanted to tell Scott but he was sure Scott would try to convince Stiles never to use them or to get rid of them somehow. Not that Stiles saw Scott all that much anyway. He was always with Kira.  He got up off the bed and pulled a couple of suitcases from under his bed, and got the small trunk from his closet. He opened the trunk, in it were some knives, a small crossbow with arrows, and a pair of Chinese Ring Daggers. Allison had been teaching him to use the weapons before...As well as some Mt. Ash and varying types of Wolfsbane with some other herbs and spice that could be used for healing or spell work.

 _"If I wear a mask, I can fool the world, but I can't fool my heart..."_ Stiles would have never admitting it when Allison was alive but he had, had a small crush on her. Allison had been beautiful, badass and snarky. It explained why Stiles worshipped Lydia for so long and his whisper of a thing for Erica and well, the Hales...Not Peter though.

Stiles had a strict no zombie rule. No matter how pretty, sassy or smart.

 _"Who is that boy I see..."_ He paused looking into the mirror again, " _staring straight back at me? When will my_ **reflection** _show, who I am inside?"_ Stiles had no clue who he was anymore, too many memories overwhelmed him sometimes... Void, Rhys, Noshiko, and his own... He sighed and began putting clothes in the suitcases.

***

John stood outside his son's bed room listening to his son sing. Something Stiles had not done in a long while. It was one of his favorite Disney songs...the sad ones were always the prettiest, John thought.

Ti was the confusion that dripped from the words...from his son's voice that tore at John's heart. He closed his eyes and let his son's voice wash over him.

***

" _Must I pretend I'm someone else for all time?"_   Stiles wondered, Scott seemed to think he should have bounce back from the possession. Yet Scott was allowed to wallow in his grief for Allison. Stiles had tried. He was coming apart at the seems. No, one could see or help him. Stiles knew that wasn't true but that was how it felt to him. After zipping up the second suit case his eyes fell on a black leather jacket hanging on his desk chair. It had appeared in his room two days after Allison's funeral. It was Derek's; why Derek had left it here Stiles had no clue. But the jacket was going with him and if the Sourwolf wanted it back he was going to have to follow Stiles to Lima to get it.

Not that it was going to happen.

" _Why must we all conceal what we think, how we feel? Must there be a secret me that I'm forced to hide?"_

Derek...Derek Hale, why did Stiles thoughts always return to the wolf? Stiles wondered as he began putting his supernatural research  and some of his occult books in the trunk. Not that he thought he would need it in Lima, Ohio of all places. But it was better to have it than not. Once he was done he put his suitcases on top of the trunk along with his laptop in it's carrying case and he laid the black jacket on top of that.

 _" I won't pretend I'm someone else for all time,"_ Stiles sang softly as he sank down on to the bed, looking once again into the mirror, his reflection looking pale, dark circles under his eyes. " _When will my reflection show, who I am inside..."_ He picked up his phone, quickly typing out a text and sent it before he could change his mind. Before putting the phone into the pocket of the jacket.

 


	2. Reflection Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in Glee-verse their was no babygate-Quinn did cheat on Finn with Puck but didn't get pregnant. so while Finn and Puck had some fights with went back to being bros.

Kurt Hummel groaned at the annoying buzz of his phone, he poked his head out from under his blankets, blindly groping at his bedside table for his cell phone. He hadn't been feeling well for most of the afternoon and had gone to bed shortly after dinner. The last few weeks had been utter hell... Finn proved once again he was an ass; all Kurt had wanted to do was sing with Sam and maybe make a new friend. The wedding of his father and Finn's mother had been just prefect. Finn and Rachel's on and off again romance was off right now so Finn was following Kurt around like a lost puppy and where Finn was so was Puckerman...

Kurt really didn't need to walk in on Puck in the shower ever again...

Karofsky had upped his advances from that forced kiss in the locker room to coping a feel whenever he shoved Kurt into  the lockers at school or he whispered something overly sexual to Kurt and then would threaten to kill Kurt if he told. It was to the point that Kurt was ready to tell the whole school and just let Karofsky kill him if it meant Kurt got some peace.

' _I swear if that's Rachel, dear Gaga I'll kill her...'_ Kurt's thought broke off as he red the text that said : **Guess who's coming to McKinley?**

Kurt blink his green eyes rapidly as he reread the text three times, then double checked who it was from before he let out a shriek of joy that caused Finn to come stumbling into Kurt's room holding a baseball bat.

"Who? Where? What's happening?" Finn asked waving the bat around as he looked around wildly. Kurt jumped from his bed, flailing abit tripping on the blankets he had shoved to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, Kurt didn't answer as he pushed Finn aside waving a hand at him. Kurt ran down the stairs almost hitting his head on the stair rail when he missed grabbing it and falling down a few of the steps/ He slid into the living room stopping in front of his dad's chair who was sitting in it watching ' **The Biggest Catch** ' on T.V. Kurt opened his mouth to ask...When he suddenly found himself on the floor with Finn laying almost on top of him.

"Dude! Don't make sudden stops like that!" Finn complained.

"Get off me, you big ox!" Kurt snarled, poking Finn hard in the ribs with his elbow. Finn had become the brother Kurt was sure he never wanted. Because Kurt's crush was well and truly dead if the last place he wanted to be was _under_ Finn Hudson!

Finn blinked stupidly for a second then realized he was on top of Kurt. He smiled sheepishly as he scrambled off the smaller teenager. After glaring at Finn for a moment Kurt sat up asking, "Is it true!"

"is what true?" Burt asked absently, not taking his eyes off of the tv as he took a drink of orange soda, the only soda Kurt would let Burt have because it was caffeine free, in order to hide a smile. It had been a long time since Kurt had looked that eager about anything.

"Stiles! Dad! Is Stiles really coming to Lima? To," Kurt frowned confused, "...McKinley? Why would he want to come to McKinley?"

"Stiles coming to live with us would be okay with you boys," Burt asked in concern because he had talked it over with Carol and she thought it would be good for the boys to have more family.

Kurt nodded, and Finn for a briefly mean moment thought his little brother looked like a bobble-head doll, that big ox comment hurt. Kurt knew how Finn felt about his size...er height.

"It won't be for a short stay." Burt told them, "Stiles will be here for a few months if not for the rest of the school year. He needs time way from Beacon Hills. According to John, after my Step-brother got himself kidnapped by a serial killer," the boys gapped in shock, they both knew John was the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. Carol and Finn both knew how disappointed Burt and Kurt were when Burt's Step-brother and the man's son hadn't made it to the wedding for them to met. "Stiles was having nightmares about that then a few weeks later he witness a carjacking involving a friend of his... Allison I think was the name John told me."

Kurt covered his mouth with his hand, "Oh, my poor Stiles to have to see something like that."

"John thinks a change of scenery will help Stiles," Burt sighed, "You know there is no arguing with John when he thinks he's right.

Kurt nodded, for a pair of step-brothers both older men were a lot alike. "Don't worry, Dad. I'll take care of Stiles. When is he suppose to be here?"

"His flight to Cleveland gets here just before midnight," Burt said getting up, "I was get about to leave, do you boys want to go with me?"

"Sure Burt!" Finn said happily.

Kurt looked at his father, "Stiles is sharing my room, right?"

Burt nodded, "If that is okay with you. If not I'm sure Finn won't-"

"No!" Kurt said sharply, "I mean...it's okay. Hmmm, I need to rearrange my room abit, hide the breakable stuff and figure out how to get other bed in there..." Kurt muttered then to his father said, "Go get my Stiles...and don't let him frighten Finn too badly. He always enjoyed doing that when we were younger."

"Hey I don't scare..." Finn trailed off, "Wait is Stiles that kid with the moles on his face that use to come and hang around you every summer when we were little?" Kurt flashed Finn a smile that had a mean edge to it as he nodded. A horrified look crossed Finn's face, "I wonder if Racheal's Dads would let me move in with them?" Finn mumbled.

"Somehow I doubt it," Kurt said standing up, then looked back to his father, "Bring me, my Stiles," he said making a shooing motion with his hands. He then went back upstairs to his room, it wasn;t long before the sounds of things being shoved around and cursing could be heard.

Burt looked at Finn, "You don't have to go. You anc stay and help Kurt."

Finn shook his head, "Nah, Kurt would only want me to do the heavy lifting. Let me get my shoes."

Burt chuckled as Finn went to do that and Burt went to tell Carol that he and Finn were leaving to get his step-Nephew.

 


	3. Reflection Part Three

 

"...And that's why I'm not allowed to have Red Bull anymore." Stiles told his Uncle Burt and New Step-step-cousin Finn. If Stiles had to guess who Burt would marry he never would have guessed it would be FrankenFinny's mom. Finn had bounce up to Stiles like a puppy, he was worse that Scott. Something that Stiles hadn't thought was possible, at the airport when Burt had introduced them. Finn had even asked if Stiles remembered him from the times he would play with Stiles and Kurt at the local park/playground when Stiles visited when Stiles was younger. Stiles did. Some of his happiest memories were of that playground. He could not wait to ask Kurt about the others.

Stiles had barely stepped through the door of the Hudmel's House, and god what an overly cutesy name! A pair of smooth, soft lips attached to his own, making Stiles sigh into the forceful kiss, as he fell to the floor from the weight of his kisser. Stiles buried his hands into the dark soft locks of hair, the lite scent of Chanel No. 5 surround him.

"Mhmm, should we do... Finn started to ask but trailed off at Burt's amused look.

"Nah, this is how they always greeted each other, "Burt frowned, "Although never for this long.. or with tongue! Kurt! Stiles!"

Stiles glared up resentfully at his uncle as Kurt pulled away, he pressed his forehead to Stiles and whispered, "I... I promised myself I would do that the next time I saw you."

Stiles gently pushed the other boy away, looking into vivid green-blue-gray eyes and realized why, just why Derek Hale got under his skin so badly, so quickly. Why Stiles was so protective of the man. Derek's eyes had reminded him of Kurt's. They both had that same hurt, veruible, sad expression in them. Stiles closed his own eyes for a moment not wanting to think about Derek, when he reopened his eyes Kurt was staring down at him in concern.

"So," Stiles said softly, "You know who you are now?"

Kurt frowned, "Almost," was what he whispered back to Stiles.

Stiles nodded, going boneless on the floor, "Well, that makes you one up on me."

Kurt 's frowned as he looked into Stiles amber eyes, they had a lost, confused look in them that they never had before.

"It's late and you boys should be in bed," Burt said, "You can get requited with each other tomorrow and on Monday we will get Stiles enrolled at McKinely."

Kurt grinned at his dad, getting off of Stiles and helping him up, "This is going to be fabulous!" Then he dragged towards his room.

"My stuff..." Stiles started.

"Dad and Finn can get it."

Finn followed carrying Stiles suitcases only to get the door slammed in his face. "Hey Kurt," he knocked, "You forgot to let me in," he said cluelessly.

"No, I didn't," came through the door to Finn who could hear Stiles echo, "No, he didn't." then from Kurt, "No boy's allowed!"

"But you are boys." Fin said confused.

"Fine, no FrankenFinny's allowed," Stiles called out, Finn could hear Kurt's giggles.

Finn crossed his arms over his chest, "That's not fair!" He pouted mostly over that childhood nickname and how this remonded him of all the times they use to shut him out of their games and wouldn't let him play with them at the park/playground when they were kids. Then he grinned, "I'll tell Burt!"

"Is he for real?" Finn heard Stiles say, then the door was yanked open and Kurt stood there glaring at him.

"Okay," Kurt muttered, "You can come in but no freaking out. No matter the topic of conversation"

Finn nodded as he stepped in to the room with Stiles suitcases.

***

Sunday morning had been spent with Kurt showing Stiles around Lima. Finn had went to play video games with some of the Glee Club boys. Right now Stiles laid on Kurt's bed going threw his texts on his phone as Kurt showered. There were five texts fro, Lydia demanding to know where he was, mostly because she didn't have anyone she could hold a descent conversation with. Kira had sent two asking if he was okay.

One from Melissa telling him if the nightmares got bad again to go see a doctor. One from Derek asking if he knew where his leather jacket was? There was also a text from Peter saying he would watch over the Sheriff for Stiles. Stiles wasn't sure if that was suppose to be helpful or creepy. Stiles was going with creepy and forward the text to Derek telling him nothing better happen to the Sheriff while he was way.

Or Stiles would have a wolf pelt throw rug fro his bedroom floor. He got a few from his dad reassuring Stiles that everyone was fine and that he was going to stick to his diet plan that Stiles had left him. Stiles snorted at that, his dad was such a lying lair that lies. Stiles dad was ordering the Blue plate special at he local diner as soon as he could.

There wasn't a single one from Scott.

Kurt dropped down suddenly on the bed next to him causing Stiles to flail a bit. His Kurt had ninja like ways!

"So, here's the plan," Kurt said, "we are leaving early so we can practice in the choir room before school.. It's first come first serve. And I'll be damned if Rachel hogs it all this week! Dad will meet us at the office to get your paperwork stuff sorted out. Oh!" Kurt said slapping a hand on Stiles chest, "You are so joining Glee. The New Directions could use you!"

Stiles slipped his phone into the pocket of the leather jacket that was lying at the end of the bed, "I don't know..."

"Come on, Stiles! You used to sing all the time with me when we were younger."

Stiles shook his head, "I haven't kept it up. And besides I was never as good as you."

"You are doing this." Kurt said with a pout.

"But..."

Kurt pointed to his face, "Resolve Face."

"That's not fair! Willow quotes should only be used if someone is being unreasonable!" Stiles declared.

"You are being unreasonable. Glee Club is like world War III most days. With alliances shifting all the time. I need back up, Stiles!" Kurt exclaimed, "Rachel Berry is winning the battles for all the solos just because Mr. Shue as a crush on Finn... and She and Finn sound good together." Kurt sighed, "There is no one else that sounds good singing with be but Rachel and that will only give her _more_ solos!" Burt paused, "Well there is some one would never sing with me cause he's a caveman.  But you Stiles, I know how good we together when we sing."

"Oh, I see how it is," Stiles muttered, rolling his eyes as he said, " You only want me join to make you _sound_ better."

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed, then saw Stiles frown, "No." he shook his head trying to backtrack, "Err...maybe?"

Stiles just sighed knowing he was going to join Glee Club to please Kurt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: Reflection sung by Christina Aguilera


End file.
